Harry Potter and ummm ME! discontinued
by Dreamer of Fantasy
Summary: I will not lie to you. This is chaotic, confusing, and MarySueish, as it's myself and my friends going to Hogwarts. Pretty fun to read if you're bored, though it's mostly for me and my friend because we're easily amused. [discontinued for now... but I'm
1. 1 the wish

Hey ppl. If u r reading this im surprised lol. this story is *terribly* cliché and a mary-sue, at least my version of one ;). I started writing it in like 5th grade. I forgot about it for a while, but as I was cleaning out my closet I found the notebook with this story in it. I typed it, by then *finally* having a computer, and have not really done much with it lately. I wasn't planning on posting it, but I got reeeaaaally bored, and this is what came from it. This is basically how I wish my life had gone, but itz kinda too late now ( I actually think this has itz own good points to it, but ive always felt that way about most of my stories. If u read this, please bear with me, and leave a review. I don't care if u hate it, just tell me how u feel about it. Flames r used 2 make my lunch, cuz im hungry! Hehe. The first few chapters will be prolly be boring, it might take a while 2 get into the action. Plz review! Just a "I like it" or "I really hate it" will do. Here goes nothing...  
  
O wait! I forgot something. DISCLAIMER: anything u recognize is not mine, there is no way possible that I could write something as good as harry potter and wut not. Just read it plz ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Happy Birthday, dear Sarah, happy birthday to you!"  
  
As my friends finished sing the birthday song, I scanned my mind for the perfect birthday wish. *That's it!* I thought. I made my wish, and blew out all the 11 candles on my birthday cake.  
  
It was Saturday, August 14: my birthday. I had had a great slumber party (my first!) and had got cool stuff and had loads of fun. After we ate cake, the party was over. As my last friend was leaving, she asked, "What'd you wish for?"  
"If I tell you, it won't come true!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Well, see ya!"  
  
I went to the kitchen where Mom was cleaning up.  
  
"Did you have a good time?" She asked me.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks for-"  
  
I was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," I volunteered. I went to the door, and the mailman was standing there with a package.  
  
"Mom, come here. We've got a package."  
  
She came to the door and said to the mailman, "Thanks. Do I need to sign for anything?"  
  
"Yeah," He said, "Right here."  
  
She signed and closed the door. "It's from Aunt Donna Sue."  
  
"Cool!" She was an awesome aunt. She's a captain in the navy, and she always gave us the coolest stuff. She just sent our back-to-school box of clothes.  
  
"Open it!"  
  
"I'm working on it," she said "Go get Robby and Julia. They'll like to see this."  
  
"OK," and then I went outside, where they were playing on our trampoline, "Hey, youse guys! We got a package. Come in and see it."  
  
"Who's it from? My 8-year-old brother, Robby, said.  
  
"Aunt Donna Sue."  
  
"Oh, goodie!"  
  
We went back in, and Mom had started pulling clothes out of the box, and putting them in piles of whom they belonged to.  
  
I started looking through my stuff, saying the occasional, "That's cute!" and "I really like this!" Then I looked at my mom.  
  
She was looking at something in the box.  
  
"That's weird.." she said.  
  
"What?" I asked, coming over to look, too.  
  
Inside the box was a lumpy package.  
  
"There's a note attached," she said, handing the strange package to me.  
  
The note said "For Sarah" on the outside. I ripped the note open and read the inside.  
  
Dear Sarah, Happy Birthday! Enclosed you will find something very useful, but I don't want you to open it until you get to school. Actually, I guess you could open it about a week or so before the term starts, best after you're done with all your school shopping. Use it well. Love, Aunt Donna Sue  
  
I had puzzled over the note for a few minutes, when my mom said, "Oh. That reminds me. Hey, sweetheart, will you go get the mail for me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks a bunch."  
  
I grabbed the mail key, and headed out the door. It was a bright, clear day, and the sun was warm, and I was happy. We still had a week of vacation, and I was going to make the most of it.  
  
Well, it was a short walk to the mailbox, and when I got close enough, I could see a shape sitting on top of it. I squinted, and I could see it was some sort of bird. I got closer, and saw.. it was an owl. *Aren't owls nocturnal?* I thought. *Why is it out during the day?* I got to the mailbox, slid the key in, and turned it, eying the big bird. It hooted and rose up into the air, circled once, twice, and dropped a letter at my feet. I picked it up. It was a yellowy paper with loopy green writing. I looked at it all the way home. I dropped the mail on the computer desk in the family room, and walked to my room, ripping the letter open as I walked. I stepped over books, papers, and all my other stuff in my disastrous bedroom (shared with my little sister), and sat down on my pink rocking chair. I read the letter. It said:  
  
(A/N: I'm sure all of u have read the letter that ppl get before they go 2 hogwarts so im not gonna put it in lol plus the font size, style and wutever will be messed up so wut would the point be?)  
  
There was also another piece of paper that I hadn't noticed earlier:  
  
Dear Miss Ward,  
  
We had some trouble getting you enrolled, so this caused your letter to be late. There were problems at the American school, so all the students have to be sent to different schools all over the world. I believe that you, and several other first years, will be sent to Hogwarts. I do hope you enjoy it here.  
  
One of the frequently asked questions among muggle borns is: "Can I bring my electronic things?" The answer is yes, if you get the right kind of help. Otherwise, your things will go berserk within 5 miles of the castle. When you go to get your wand, Mr. Ollivander will know how to help you. You may have trouble getting here, so if you want, I can send Hagrid (he's the Gamekeeper here at Hogwarts) to collect you after he goes to get another student. Have fun the rest of vacation, and send the owl back as soon as possible.  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster  
  
P.S. If you have a fireplace, please say so in return owl.  
  
I couldn't believe it. I was going to Hogwarts. My wish had come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
so. That was it. Like I said earlier, in later chapters the excitement will increase. I promise ;) plz just drop a review and tell me wut u thought! *grimaces* if anyone is reading this, which I doubt.. lol if no one reviews, I'll take the hint and delete this. If u want me 2 continue, plz tell me! L8er.. Plz review!!!  
  
~Vix 


	2. 2 happy decisions

Hey this is the second chapter. Obviously. Sorry that it's short and corny or wutever, I just needed to get this through and done with. It may take a while for my next update cuz itz already 10 pages and I'm only like halfway done. I could split it in half (at least lol) but I kinda like the title of it and I couldn't think of anything else. (I'm a lil low on creativity =D) ok, enough with boring author's notes. Just read and review it plz ;)  
  
Thank you so much 2 reviewers!!! I got 5! yay! (including a flame, which I thought was hilarious lmao) u guyz don't know (well maybe u do if ur an author too) how much it boosted my confidence in this story! I seriously didn't think I'd get any good reviews lol  
  
Ace: *evil laughter* lol yes I posted it! Hehe don't worry, I havn't done anything mean. Yet. Lol I already called u... a couple timez.. Lol Bye spottie lol  
  
Simizar Aurelia Hallowell: *sigh of relief* hehe ur my first good review! Besides ace, she being my bff lol so thas a given ;) I'm glad u like it! L8er  
  
Melissa: EWWWWWW!!!! Me??? With max???? ugh. Gross. That's just... Wrong. Lol hehe the carwash was VERY fun lol how the heck and why did u turn bruce into benji? Lol if u really want 2 b in it I guess u can, but I might put u in Hufflepuff or sumthin *grins evilly* lol I'l call u l8er. Luv yaz!  
  
Anonymous "2 good 4 u!!": lmao ya I know, wasn't it pretty genius? That was sarcasm, in case u didn't know. As far as I'm concerned, if it sucked so bad, y doncha go read sumthin else??? But o ya, that would be the intelligent thing 2 do, so u prolly couldn't do it. Y didn't u sign in? too scared 2 let me know who u really r? thx 4 ur "constructive criticism", or so u called it. I needed a laugh  
  
Chibi Neko-Chan: thx so much! I think ur story is cool too! But I think we already had this conversation.. Lol here's an update 4 ya! ttyl!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't know, sweetie, you'll be gone for almost a whole year!" I had told my mom about the letter, and she didn't like the idea of me going off to some school to learn magic in another country.  
  
"I'll come home every vacation I can, and I'll write a lot, and you don't even have to take me there; Hadrid's going to come pick me up in a few days if I decide to go. He'll take me to buy all my things, and everything. Oh, I just remembered! Dumbledore said that Mr.Ollivander could put a spell or something like that on electronic things! I can take a phone! C'mon, Mom.."  
  
"But I'll miss you so much!"  
  
"I'll miss you, too, but you know that that was my greatest wish! I want to do magic, and meet everyone, and fly *excited giggle*, and stuff... ya."  
  
She looked at me like she wanted too let me go, to achieve my dreams, but the motherly part of her was saying no. "I'll ask Dad." That meant I wouldn't know the answer for a while.  
  
"Ask Dad what?" Robby asked.  
  
"None of your beeswax!" I said. He noticed the letter in my hands and snatched it away.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled, trying to grab it back, but by the time I got it back, he had read enough to know what was going on.  
  
"She gets to go to Hogwarts?!? No fair!"  
  
"She may not be," said Mom...  
  
"But-" I said.  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"I want to go! And I'll come home over every break I can! And I'll write every day! And-"  
  
"OK! I'll talk to Dad, and let you know later."  
  
I ran and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"So Hagrid will come and get you, if you go?"  
  
"Yeah, on his way to get another student. I'll bet its Harry!"  
  
(A/N: be prepared 4 a long boring explanation. I'm sorry, I just had 2 put it in)  
  
How do I know? I'll tell you. Harry Potter is a really good book series. I had just got the fourth book for my birthday. The books go on to tell about a kid named Harry Potter whose parents were killed by Lord Voldemort (more commonly known as You-Know-Who in the wizarding world), a powerful dark wizard. When he tried to kill Harry, who was only one year old, the curse didn't work! It had rebounded, practically killing Voldemort, and leaving Harry with a lightning bolt shaped scar, which would make him famous. Harry goes to a wizarding school, and goes on all sorts of adventures with his friends. And I was going to meet him, and everybody else.  
  
I looked down at my letter. The postscript was odd. "If you have a fireplace, please say so in return owl." Why did he need to know that? "Hmmmmm." Whatever. I'd find out eventually. I walked to my room, and started writing a note to send back, *if* I could even go.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Thank you for telling me that I can go! I can't wait! Yes, we do have a fireplace, for whatever reason you want to know. Tell Hagrid that he can come any time. By the way, how will I get my things I need for school? I don't have a vault in Gringotts. Can I bring, my own money and change it into wizard money? Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts!  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Sarah Ward  
  
My mom came in right as I finished writing the letter.  
  
"Your father and I discussed it." She said slowly.  
  
"And.?" I said, excitement building up.  
  
"We decided you could go."  
  
"Thank you!" I yelled, running forward to hug her, and said very fast: "You're the greatest mom ever!! I promise I'll be good, and I'll write every day, and eat my veggies, and have good friends, and not talk to strangers, and-"  
  
I noticed Mom looked very sad, and I grinned, trying to cheer her up, "Come on, Mom, how many people can say they have a real witch in the family?"  
  
"I know, but I'll miss you so much! What will I ever do without you?"  
  
"I'll come home over holidays, and whenever else I can. I'll miss you, too." I said reassuringly. I brightened, "and don't worry; I'll do my homework and not get into *too much* trouble. Plus, you know how much Robby's been wanting to baby-sit."  
  
She smiled. "He's too young, anyway, but.. Ok. I'll buy you a phone, and you'd better call every day, and tell me more about the real-live- Hogwarts!" We both laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ so.. how was it? Corny, I know.. But o well. Ok, I've already gone through the whole "please review!" routine, so I wont make u suffer through it again ;) ttyl! Luv ya tonz =)  
  
~Vix  
  
p.s. review! Flame if u want, as far as I'm concerned u just make urself look like an idiot XD I need constructive criticism too! But if u feel like just praising, go ahead ;)  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
CLICK THE BUTTON! IT'Z THERE 4 A REASON U KNOW!!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


End file.
